super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Codec
Since Freddy Barbie was cut, Junior now has a codec Princess Twilight Sparkle Junior: Hey uh...Cody Cody: Yeah Junior? Junior: Is that Twilight Sparkle or another pony? Cody: What are you talking about? Junior: Look! She's got wings and she looks like Twilight! Cody: Junior. That's Princess Twilight Sparkle...She got those wings from Celestia. Because Twilight discovered The Magic of Friendship better than her ancestor, Starswirl the Bearded Junior: Oh, BTW Cody. MLP ain't a gay show. So you're cool with it... Cody: Really? Junior: Yup...If y'all stop using Ken and get an EQG doll, I'd be cool with that... Cody: Nice try Junior! You're NOT forcing me to break up with my boyfriend Junior: Damn! So close... Shrek TBA Putt-Putt TBA Stingy TBA Burdine Maxwell TBA EQG Fluttershy Junior: Woah Mommah! That girl looks hot! Cody: Junior!! You're too young for her! Anyways, That's EQG Fluttershy. A humanoid version of the My Little Pony Character, Fluttershy. Junior: Tell me what you know about her moves. I mean...What can she do?...Be all shy?...And hot? Cody: Junior. I wish you would stop hitting on her right now! But anyways, EQG Fluttershy can whoop your ass with her Tambourine. Beware the Butterflies too. They. are. deadly. Chef Pee Pee: And don't forget her Final Smash, She can summon Hamsters that will mess you up, so be careful! Junior: Aw. Chef Pee Pee. I mean...I don't wanna fight her...Maybe I can give her a hug. Wouldn't that change her mind? Chef Pee Pee: Dammit, Junior! Quit being a lover boy! Get out there and fight her! This is Lawl, Not a prom! Junior: Aw...Okay...I'll fight her...Thanks, Chef Pee Pee Genderless Child TBA Snide TBA G3.5 Scootaloo & G3.5 Sweetie Belle TBA Cody Junior: Cody! Hey! Hey Cody! Cody: Ehh...What! Junior: Cody. I'm fighting you now! Cody: Yes Junior, I'm in a match with you...You better let me win right? Junior: If only your stupid doll's not here Cody: Sadly, Ken is part of my moveset Junior: Heh. What do you do? Be gay? Cody: You know were in a fighting game. Right, Junior? Junior: I bet I can beat your gay butt! Cody: Try me, Biatch! Derpy Hooves Junior: Hey Jeffy! Come check this out! Jeffy: What... Junior: There's a Pony who's derpy looking as you are Jeffy: (Gasps) Jeffy has a pony form? That's so cool, Junior! Junior: I saw this pony throw muffins. You wanna muffin, Jeffy? Jeffy: I wanna muffin! Pick Jeffy to get a muffin! Junior: I know you'd like muffins over green beans Jeffy: Yup. Green beans are as bad just like Hasbro scrapping this derpy horse Junior: Why did Hasbro do that to her? Jeffy: Uh...I don't even know... Zomby Gaga TBA Circus Baby TBA Abridged Joey TBA Himself Junior: Wh- IS THAT ME!? AM I FIGHTING MYSELF!? Cody: Oh. My. God. Joseph: Dude...That IS you! Junior: Uh...Cody! Use your nerd stuff to help me out here! Cody: Well...Looks like you're fighting yourself Junior. It looks like someone chose you again and decided to play as you too...And also you're colored differently so the game doesn't explode or something... Junior: Woooow...That's so cool. I get to fight myself! Joseph: Let's see who's the better Junior! Junior: Yeah! EQG Rarity Junior: Aw Shoot. Another hot girl? Cody: Junior I swear to god! TBA Adventure Freddy Fazbear TBA Barbie TBA Regina George TBA The Hub Junior: A Logo? Aren't they banned due to their lack of source material? Joseph: Dude! Is that the Hub logo? Oh my god I missed him! He's better than that stupid Discovery Family Junior: Huh...Tell me what The Hub can do! Joseph: Well Junior, It can turn into a ninja and a car... Junior: Cool! Could it turn into a train like Thomas? Joseph: Uh...I don't think it can...But it's cool though... Junior: (Snickers) Hey Joseph, Once we defeat it, We can use it as a Basketball! Joseph: Yeah Dude! Cody: Boss A.F. Junior! Junior: I bet I can make a basket! Joseph: Uh...No you can't Junior: Well...We'll see about that later! Sharon Junior: Eww...That girl has ugly metal thingies on her teeth! Joseph: Dude! Those are braces! I have them too, Remember? Junior: Yeah. But at least she doesn't show them 24/7 like a freaking pig like Cody's Mom Joseph: OOOH SAVAGE! Cody: God Dammit, Junior!...Anyways, Let ME tell you about Sharon...She starred in this weird early 2000's Canadian girl's show which shows kids about adolescent life. And she's the main character. Sharon has braces which can reflect light, Electrocute and magnetize metal stuff Junior: That's stupid and unrealistic! Just like your sex life with Ken! Joseph: OOOOOH SAVAGE!! (Laughs) Junior: (Dances) Sa-vage! Sa-vage Cody: I'll be the one laughing when you get beat by a girl with life problems... Lisa Simpson TBA Adagio Dazzle TBA Oishi Kawaii TBA Junior Asparagus TBA Clawdeena9 TBA Sonic Zombies TBA Ed TBA Sonata Dusk TBA Joseph TBA Raquelle TBA Lincoln Loud TBA Yandereplier TBA Garnet TBA Thomas the Tank Engine Junior: (Gasps) Cody: Uh-Oh... Joseph: What's wrong Cody? Cody: No time to explain Joseph! Run! (Joseph and Cody run off) Cody: Activate Junior's Excitement in 3...2...1... Junior: (Screams happily) THOMAAAAS! OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE HERE IN LAWL TOON: BROTHER LOCATION! I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOU! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! (Stops and takes a deep breath) Cody: Feel better now? Junior: ...Yup... Starlight Glimmer TBA Movie Pinkie Pie Junior: Uh Guys? Is that Pinkie Pie? Wasn't she in Lawl X? Cody: Look closely Junior. That's MOVIE Pinkie Pie TBA OJ Junior: Is that a giant Glass!? Chef Pee Pee: It is a Giant Glass! Of Orange Juice! Junior: All I need to do is to not get hit by the Corks! Chef Pee Pee: It is true! Junior: And get away from the Salt? Chef Pee Pee: YES!!! Chef Pee Pee: And Don't touch him when he has $1,000,000! Junior: Noted! Chef Pee Pee: Now go out and beat him! EQG Pinkie Pie TBA Brandy & Mr. Whiskers TBA Kagura Junior: Woah! This girl's really hot-headed...I don't wanna get near her! Cody: Yeah...You probably shouldn't...That's Kagura. She's one of the students at Wildcat High. She's athletic and fast, Just like Tomo Junior: Is there anything else about her? Cody: Well, One time she got a cat stuck on her face, And she tried to help a foreign guy with his suitcases Junior: Well...So much for "Tough girl" Kagura: I HEARD THAT!!! Junior: (Screams) MMD Bonnie TBA Charlie Chaplin TBA Shawn & Serena TBA Monika TBA Aku & Scaramouch TBA Sunset Shimmer TBA Nigel Junior: Holy Crap it's Link! Can I have your autograph? Joseph: It's not actually Link, It's my nemesis, Nigel! Junior: So it's not Link! Joseph: He's gonna kick your Butt if you try to Take his treasure! Cody: Also, who made Landstalker? Junior: The game's developed by Climax which is defunct because 30% of the Employees go to a Company called "Matrix Software". Cody: There is also some Telenet Japan Workers as well. AKA the Valis Guys. Toon Lizzie McGuire Junior: God Dammit! There's another Braceface character here! Cody: Junior...That's not Braceface this time. Her name is Lizzie McGuire Junior: Why does she look so weird, stretchy and big-eyed? Cody: That would be her Toon form Junior. In fact, That's why she's called TOON Lizzie McGuire Junior: I hope she doesn't do gay stuff like what Braceface does Cody: Oh you won't be dissapointed, Junior. She can break physics! Junior: Should I be scared? Cody: Um...If i'm fighting a cartoon girl who can bend reality, I would say...Yes. But try not to wet yourself... Junior: Shut Up, Cody! I'm a big boy. I can beat her! Toon Lizzie McGuire: (Lifts up the bottom of the codec BG and enters through) Beat who? Junior: (Screams and Runs off) Toon Lizzie McGuire: What just happened? Cody: I...don't know... Mr. Grumpy TBA Musa TBA Knockoff Pooh TBA Wiley Wolf TBA The Flying Dutchman Junior: AAAAAAGH! IT'S A GHOST! TBA SMG4 Mario Junior: Well if it isn't Mario? But wait! He's all polygonal! Chef Pee Pee: After All, it's his N64 Model though. Junior: He has Derpy eyes though. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: Has a Switch like me and Drives a Car. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: He Glitches around and opens his Mouth. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: He also streaks and summons his friends. Chef Pee Pee: DOUBLE CHECK! The Grinch TBA Hanazuki TBA Oney TBA The Great & Powerful Trixie TBA Toon Toad TBA Lester the Unlikely Junior: Hey Cody... Cody: Yeah Junior? Junior: Who's this nerdy guy? Cody: Oh my god...Is that Lester the Unlikely? Junior: Who? Cody: Lester the Unlikely. One of the most pathetic video game characters ever! Even if I was a nerd, I could beat the crap out of him! Junior: Oh wow...He's THAT bad? Cody: Yes Junior. He made AVGN and AGK very upset...The best you could do is kick his ass...hard Junior: Okay Cody. I'll make sure he goes to the sun... Hyper Blossom TBA Pat the NES Punk TBA Leafy TBA Bob Ross TBA Characters & Cameos Junior bg.PNG|Junior Cody bg.PNG|Cody Joseph bg.PNG|Joseph Chef Pee Pee (New -4).PNG|Chef Pee Pee Jjjjeredfffyyy.PNG|Jeffy Kagura new bg.png|Kagura (Appears In Her Own Codec) Toon Lizzie bg.png|Toon Lizzie McGuire (Appear In Her Own Codec) Category:Extras Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Features Category:Codec